


Muse

by blaaajung



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Composing, Fluff, Fourth Wall, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Music, Narry fluff, One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, fanboy!niall, fourth wall is broken, i kinda broke the fourth wall, lots of fluff, lyric writing, lyrical talent, music writing, niall is a fanboy, niall is not famous, no one is gonna read this anyways, the band is called infinite, trying to be weird but it didn't turn out right, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaaajung/pseuds/blaaajung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Narry one-shot where Niall isn't in the band and Harry is kinda screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting on this website. I usually post on Wattpad, and I felt my works aren't good enough for this website, but my friend had convinced me to post this one shot up. So yeah. In this AU, Niall isn't famous, and the band is called Infinite. I feel like One Direction isn't really One Direction without Niall, so I decided to rename them. Niall would be 17 in this universe and Harry would be older, maybe 20 or 21.

 

Harry was desperate. Extremely so. He's been given exactly two weeks to come up with the next cover song for his new album and he's dry on ideas. His bandmates, Liam, Louis, and Zayn were each given assignments on the album as well. But it was Harry's turn to write the title song this time, and he'd not gotten anything done. Well he doesn't even have the slightest idea what to write.

 

To begin with, it wasn't quite fair. Harry was the only boy of the number one boy band, Infinite, to not have any musical background before joining the rest of the boys. Well, unless you counted those recorder lessons in grade six that all students had to take. He could barely read notes, much less write music. Louis and Liam both had taken piano lessons here and there when they were younger, and Zayn even played the guitar.

 

Management had allowed the boys to seek help from other individuals and even from amongst themselves. The last album Liam got help from Louis for the lyrics of the title song which he was assigned to compose and write. Zayn hadd gotten help from his girlfriend that also sang for a living when he had to write the title song. Pretty much the only one who didn't request any assistance was Louis as he had his way with words and music.

 

Now it was just Harry. All of his friends who have any talent whatsoever to do with music were currently unavailable to help him with his song. His friend Olly Murs was touring North America as we speak. His mates from Union J were also in the midst of recording their album, so it was no sense trying to get help from them. One of his closest friends, Ed Sheeran was currently on a sabbatical, a little get away from the real world. The other boys had their own share to do with the new album with higher expectations from management and fans.

 

So yes, Harry Styles was ultimately all alone. Sure he's got some sort of idea what his song's gonna be about. Earlier today he had penned some lyrics down, stringing words that fit together. He figured he could at least do something first then wing it at the last minute about the actual music of the song. At least he got the lyrics down. In the worst situation he could get Zayn to rap the whole thing and get over with it. Not that management, or anyone really, was going to let Harry get away with it.

 

The current predicament Harry was in involved in him sitting in a somewhat secluded area of a small pub, brooding over his third pint of beer with his iPad out. He had been typing lyrics into his iPad for the past hour or so, and he really wasn't going anywhere.

 

Having to write a song for the boy-band that topped every chart to exist is quite a lot of pressure being put on the young man, more so that he doesn't know anything about music notes and keys and whatnot.

 

He was getting extremely distracted at this point; browsing through his Twitter and going through his music, so it wasn't a surprise when he started to pay attention to what was actually happening on the small stage at the centre of the pub.

 

A teenager that was definitely younger than Harry, was situated on a tall stool with his guitar casually slung on his shoulder. The blonde boy had a mike placed in front of him, and was speaking into it, causing eruptions of laughters and claps from the patrons of the pub. Harry couldn't hear what the boy said, but he knew the boy had charisma. Something he didn't really have and wished he did.

 

Then the once-bustling pub grew silent as the boy started strumming slowly on his six-stringed instrument. Harry couldn't take his eyes of the bottle blonde, he was captivated by the smooth sound from the guitar that when layered over by the epiphanic sound of the boy's voice sounded absolutely wonderful.

 

By the time the song ended, Harry was on the edge of his seat, leaning slightly forward so that he could get as close as possible to the stage, to see the boy better. Now he understood why the fans were always reaching out for him as he performed with his band on stage. It was a different sensation; being on stage and being in the crowds. He'd had his fair share of attending concerts, but this was different. He actually really enjoyed being here, and not because he was friends with the performer and was made to go to their concert for publicity even though he didn't really like their music.

 

He felt like he actually belonged here, in the small pub with the amateur guitarist that played and sung with skills that were way beyond his years.

 

The last song ended with a slow strum down the strings of the guitar, and before Harry knew it, he was standing up and clapping louder than he had ever for any performance. Soon he was joined by other patrons that were watching the boy's performance.

 

"Thank you," the lad said with a tinge of an Irish accent, and immediately Harry was captivated. "Thank you so much. It's been a pleasure performing for you all tonight. I've never had an audience quite like this before, and I really appreciate all of you putting up with my amateur skills. Once again my name is Niall Horan, and those were all the songs I've composed over the past years. Thank you for tonight!"

 

The first thing Harry noticed was Niall's eyes. They were large, and incredibly so, and they were of the clearest blue ever to be found in the colour of eyes. Then he noticed the boy's smile. Filled with such joy and genuine happiness, one could only say it was a beautiful smile that seemed to light up the entire room. Then he noticed the boy getting his guitar and walking off the stage and Harry knew exactly what he had to do.

 

Downing the last drop of beer from his bottle, he locked his iPad and headed straight for the boy that was at the bar. _Was he even old enough to drink?_ Harry thought, but shook the question out of his head as he prepared to introduce himself to the charming stranger.

 

"Loved your performance tonight," Harry said as he slid into the seat to Niall's right.

 

Niall turned his attention from his beer to face Harry. He stared.

 

"My name's Harry, by the way," Harry said nervously when he noticed Niall wasn't going to speak.

 

"I know who you are."

 

Harry mentally slapped himself in the face. _Darn it_ , he thought, _forgot I was famous for a second._

 

"So, uh yeah. Did you really write those songs by yourself cause they were really good."

 

"I can't believe I'm talking to Harry Styles," the boy whispered to himself rather loudly.

 

"Uh yeah," Harry scratched his head awkwardly. _God please_ , he prayed, _please let this not be a delusional fanboy and be the wonderful charismatic singer I saw on stage._

 

"Oh God, I think I'm scaring you. Yes I'm scaring you aren't I? Shit I'm internally screaming right now, oh my God I should stop cause I'm starting to ramble and oh my God I think I might actually pass out right now," the blonde said in one full breath, and only paused to take a swig of his beer to calm himself down.

 

"So um, yeah," Harry started awkwardly, now questioning whether it was a good decision or not that he'd decided to talk to this boy. "I, uh, I really like your songs, and um, I was wondering if you'd like to compose a song with me?"

 

"You're kidding right? Harry Styles, asking me, a nobody, to compose something with him. Good lord I must've had too much to drink."

 

"You've only had like one beer?" Harry noted from the single pint on the bar top.

 

"Right. So I must be hallucinating."

 

"Uh, no? I'm seriously asking you to consider writing a song with me." At this point Harry was ready to grab his iPad and leave the bar. So far Niall has proved to be more of a delusional fanboy than a charismatic singer. Disappointing, really.

 

"Of course I would love to, but like, why me? This isn't some sort of scam is it? You could easily be any regular creep who has got surgery so that you'd look like the most popular Infinite member and cheat young fans into writing music with them when you actually wanna kidnap them into human trafficking."

 

Harry laughed. This boy was amusing. He had a good sense of humour underneath the layer of fanboy-ism.

 

"No, I assure you I'm just regular old, Harry Styles from Infinite and I'm legitimately asking you to write a song with me."

 

"Oh, um, yeah! I'm feeling pretty fucking honoured right here. You have no idea how much of a turmoil I'm in internally right now. I've been switching from screaming to wailing to chanting and yeah, please excuse me, I think I need a moment to take this all in."

 

With that, Niall kicked his shoes off and sat cross-legged on the bar stool, casually leaning back on the bar top slightly as he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He took a couple more breaths before slipping his shoes back on and resuming his earlier sitting position.

 

"Okay. I hope that didn't weird you out as much as it did for the bartender."

 

"Um, nope, not at all. I've been living with this one weirdo named Louis Tomlinson for the past couple of years. Nothing fazes me now. At least not very much."

 

"Touché. I love you guys so much though. You've pretty much been my life for the past four years. You have no idea how many hours a day I dedicate to Tumblr and Twitter following you and keeping up with updates and such. Wow I must sound like such a creep okay I should stop."

 

"It's good to know that we have such dedicated guy fans," Harry smiled. He was once again being drawn in by the lad's bubbly personality. He couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he rambled on with animated expressions and gestures.

 

Harry had come to terms with his sexuality and had long decided that girls just aren't his cup of tea. Sure he liked being with girls, but being together with them were a whole other story. He felt that when he was with girls, guys noticed him. What he failed to notice however, was that both genders were equally attracted to him because he was just so aesthetically appealing. There was after all a reason why he was in a world-famous boy-band. Singing being one of them, looks followed closely, and so did charm.

 

Yes charm which he was specifically using with Niall, though not intentionally, to convince the Irish lad to write a song with him.

 

"Wow, so you're, uh, not uncomfortable or anything?"

 

"Not at all," Harry said reassuringly. This boy was definitely not straight, so he felt it was safe to tell him. "I'm gay too, ya know?"

 

Niall's eyes widened, and he was blushing when he noticed Harry's green eyes travelling up and down him body. It was flattering for Niall, really, to have Harry Styles, whom he'd been a fan of since day one, start a conversation with him, ask him to write a song with him, and now have him very blatantly checking him out after admitting to Niall that he was gay. Wow. He really hoped that this day wasn't a dream. After having his best performance yet he now has his one-on-one conversation with Harry Styles and he was a very very happy leprechaun.

 

"So, Niall," Harry said after the short pause of his revelation to Niall. "I'll leave you my number. Think about it, the song writing I mean. Call me if when you make up your mind okay?" He grabbed a pen from his pocket and started scribbling his number on Niall's arm, completely aware of how the other lad's breath hitched when their skin came in contact. "I hope I won't have to change my number too soon, Niall. See you around, maybe." Harry winked as he slid off his bar stool and sauntered off into the crowd of late-night drinkers, leaving a star-struck Niall in his wake.

 

 

***

 

Later that night, as Harry tweeted his fans goodnight and was about to lock his phone and place it on the night stand to charge, he received a text message he'd been waiting for. To be honest, when Harry scribbled his number down on Niall's arm, he'd been hoping that Niall would say yes and write a song with him, because really, Harry was desperate. He had less than two weeks to write a song and time was ticking by fast.

 

 _Plus Niall was pretty cute_ , Harry admitted. The way his cheeks would flush ever so slightly when he was talking, and the way his words came out coated with his Irish lilt. Fascinating really. And the way he was so bubbly and energetic and so animated. He wasn't as flamboyant as Louis was, thank god, but him and Louis definitely shared a lot in common.

 

He unlocked his phone and typed in his passcode, eager to read his text.

 

**_Hey it's Niall I just wanted to say I do want to write a song with you. I hope this isn't a fake number._ **

 

Harry grinned. He might just be able to get his song done, and hang out with an attractive looking kid.

 

 ** _Yay_** , he texted back.  ** _How old are you by the way? Don't wanna be seen drinking with a minor._**

 

 ** _Just turned 17_** , was the quick reply.

 

 ** _Sweet. I'm not a pedophile then_**. He thought about it for a while before adding a smiley face, _**(:** ,_ then hitting send.

 

The boy was just two years younger than him, perfect actually. The rumours about Harry only dating older counterparts were complete bull, in actual fact Harry liked being in charge in the relationship, so a younger counterpart always worked better for his dominating personality.

**_So how's this gonna work?_ **

****

**_Meet me tomorrow at 12?_ **

****

**_It's a weekday. I have school._ **

 

Harry frowned. Right. School. _**I'll pick you up after school then? What time do you get off?**_

**_3:30. I'll text you the address..._ **

****

**_Kay. See ya then._ **

 

Harry was excited. Very much so.

 

 

***

 

 

Niall was starring at the clock on the wall, willing for the hands to move faster. Today Niall hadn't payed any attention for any of his classes; his mind was off somewhere else, thinking about Harry Styles and writing music with Harry Styles.

 

The Irish native had pretty much floated around all day, physically he was there, but his mind wasn't. When the bell rang for dismissal, he seemed to have immediately came to life as he snapped out of his trance and dashed to his locker, ignoring calls from his friends to hang out together after school. His phone rang and he smiled when he saw the caller ID.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Niall, I'm at the main entrance. Please hurry. I kinda wanna leave in one piece," a smooth voice with a hint of panic came from the other end.

 

"Oh! I'm just closing up my locker. Be there in a few!"

 

"Kay. I'll see you. You'll know it's me with the amount of girls surrounding my car."

 

"Um, okay. Got cha. Red Audi?"

 

"That's the one. Bye."

 

Niall hung up. His heart was thumping like no tomorrow. He felt slightly giddy as he made his way to the red Audi that he'd spotted from far. It was hard to miss really; not everyday do you see such an obnoxiously coloured car surrounded by girls all around.

 

Harry didn't know what came over him when he decided to take his car to a public space populated by hormonal teenage girls that were crazy for him. All he knew was that he was desperate to see Niall and meet him again to write the song. He did, after all, have a deadline to meet. His eyes lit up when he saw a blond mop of hair bob up and down into the crowd of girls.

 

Niall soon managed to get in without getting hurt and without anyone else getting in the car. It proved to be a chore and he earned himself a couple of dirty looks and a few elbows in his ribs.

 

"Where are we going?" Niall said as Harry sped out of the school driveway.

 

"My house I guess. I have a mini studio but like never use it. We could write in there."

 

"If this was coming from anyone else it would sound really sketchy."

 

"True say. Would you like to order pizza or something while we work?" Harry said as he pulled into the driveway.

 

"Yeah, sounds great."

 

"Um the studio is second door to the left down that hallway, you could set up or something while I order. Is pepperoni good?"

 

"Perfect. Do you have a guitar?"

 

"Yeah. I have a keyboard you could use if you like. Help yourself to whatever."

 

 

***

 

 

Harry and Niall continued to meet up like this everyday; Harry wrecking havoc when he came to pick Niall up from school and Niall penning music on paper when they got to Harry's house as they bonded over countless boxes of pizza and pop.

 

Sometimes the other members of Infinite would stop by Harry's house to see his progress with the song. They were all equally charmed by Niall, and were extremely impressed with his previous works. Niall was in fanboy heaven. He got to meet his favourite band and he got to hang out and write music (something he loves to do) with them. Plus they fed him really well. What more could he ask for?

 

Two days before the deadline, Niall and Harry were discussing how they were going to split the credits. Harry felt that Niall should get the majority of the proceeds as he worked the hardest on the song. Niall on the other hand argued that they should just split the cost equally since Harry came up with the theme and most of the lyrics. Harry finally relented and agreed that they should just get fifty-fifty.

 

The other boys were eager to hear the song the duo had wrote. Harry wanted it to be a surprise though, so he convinced Niall not to give in to any of their prodding and questioning until the actual day he had to submit the song for reviewing and approval from management.

 

The two boys had recorded a tape of them singing their song, and they'd also had the lyrics and music written down. They were set and ready, all that was left was for management to review it.

 

Two weeks were a short period of time. Two weeks to write a song wasn't enough in many standards, but they've managed to do so and they did a pretty good job at it.

 

The song was titled _Can't Let You Go_ , and was of a more mature-styled ballad. It wasn't like any of Infinite's title songs that were catchy and easy to dance to.  _Can't Let You Go_  is about heartfelt love and pain of emotions not being met.

 

Harry was planning on talking management into allowing Niall to record the song with them. He felt it was only right since Niall had written the majority of the song and deserved more credit than just his name on the track-listing. Plus he felt that the chorus wouldn't sound the same without Niall's pitch-perfect harmonising.

 

Things were going well in their favour. Management really liked the mellowness of the song, and how it wasn't like the usual bubble pop the boys sang for title songs. It showed a more mature side of them and would appeal to a greater audience. Management was also more than happy to comply to Harry's request to have Niall record the song with Infinite. The recording took place the day after since they already got the accompaniment and background music set; Niall's guitar playing in the background of Harry and Niall's amateur recorded tape was all management needed as it turns out.

 

When the lines were divided, Niall got the second verse after the chorus and he was the harmony for the most part of the bridge. It was more than he could've asked for when he first agreed to write the song with Harry.

 

_Even though I'm young, the pain is the same_  
 _Just because I don't know the world very well_  
 _Doesn't mean that I don't know pain_  
  
 _Why do you lie, saying it'll be okay?_  
 _How will my heart that hurts this much_  
 _Be healed so easily?_  
 _How will I live without you?_  
 _That's why I_  
  
 _Can't let you go, even if I die_  
 _How am I suppose to let you go?_  
 _Whether you go or leave, fix my heart_  
 _If you can't fix it so that I won't be in pain_  
 _So that I can at least live_  
 _I wouldn't be able to live anyway_  
 _I can't let you go, even if I die_  
  
 _No matter how much you push me away_  
 _I'll hold onto you until the end_  
 _So that you won't be able to go anywhere_  
  
 _If you're really going to leave, then lie_  
 _That we should meet again tomorrow_  
 _That we should meet as we smile_  
 _If breaking up wasn't a joke, then I_  
  
 _Can't let you go, even if I die_  
 _How am I suppose to let you go?_  
 _Whether you go or leave, fix my heart_  
 _If you can't fix it so that I won't be in pain_  
 _So that I can at least live_  
 _I wouldn't be able to live anyway_  
 _I can't let you go, even if I die_  
  
 _We went through so much time together_  
 _How are you telling me to live by myself now?_  
 _I can't do that, I can't_  
  
 _I can't let you go, even if I die_  
 _I really can't let you go_  
 _How am I suppose to let you go?_  
 _I can't let you go_  
 _Whether you go or leave, fix my heart_  
 _If you can't fix it so that I won't be in pain_  
 _So that I can at least live_  
 _I wouldn't be able to live anyway_

_I can't let you go, even if I die_

 

Harry loved Niall's voice, absolutely adored it. He liked the way their voices blended so well together, so perfectly. Just like their personalities and how they got along really well almost immediately. They shared a connection, and two weeks felt like twenty years they've known each other.

 

"Hey Ni," he brunette had said in the car after their recording session. The two were alone, something Harry was looking forward to. "Yeah?"

 

"Would you have the honour of being my boyfriend?"

 

"Are you sure this isn't part of a cheesy fanfiction?"

 

"Yeah I'm pretty sure this is real life."

 

"Then why isn't anyone interrupting me before I could say anything?"

 

"Cause that only happens in fiction, love."

 

"Then I shall say yes before this fanfic-worthy moment gets ruined."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This song is actually sung by a Korean band named 2AM.. Um. Yeah. It's sung in Korean but those lyrics are roughly /and badly/ translated. Whoops, awkward. This is made for like a one shot thing assignment sorta that I had to do for my Tumblr group.


End file.
